


To Love A Wolf

by StarGirl05



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05
Summary: Josie Goodson had always dreamed of joining the Navy. When she was given this amazing opportunity to work aboard the Nathan James, she takes it.  After the Red flu broke out in major numbers, Josie was helpless to discover her entire family died except her. Nightmares plague her as her friends and crewmates begin to battle the disease and its everlasting effects. Now still aboard her home, Josie discovers that maybe she has a chance at maybe being alright again and maybe even fall in love. AN: Some elements will be off but should mostly be somewhat accurate. Wolf/OC





	1. New Member?

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad and FanFiction.net

Today, we landed in Norfolk. This man ended up joining our crew and to be honest, he spooks me out. I hear gossips that he is Aussie, but I haven't spoken to him so... I accidentally ran into him though. Like literally about run him over. I had quietly spoke an apology and took off running.

Wait...you probably wondering who the hell I even am. Well, I'm Josie Goodson. I am a Navy Seal who works aboard the USS Nathan James. I'm from Tennessee, and to most people, it is quite obvious. I don't know-how. Well, either way, running into him was so embarrassing.

Now, I am reading a book in the crew lounge as I really don't have anything better to do. I am so absorbed in my book that I don't recognize who walks in the lounge until I hear some say in an accent, "Hello"

I jump and the person behind me chuckles. I whip my head around to see the man I ran into earlier sitting in the chair across from me.

"Sorry, hello"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine, I should have been paying better attention."

He smiles at this so I add. "So, my name is Josie, what's yours?"

"Wolf"

"Well, nice to meet you, Wolf.." Such a strange name.

"Good to meet you too, where you from?"

"Tennessee, you?"

"Sydney, Australia"

"Wow, what is Sydney like?"

"It was beautiful." I can't help but hear the sadness in his voice.

"Wow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :There is a timeskip of a year. In this time, Josie has became very good friends with Wolf. However, as she became attached to him, she has experienced nightmares about her losing him too and it terrifys her. She had tried to slowly pull out of the friendship but Wolf kept it together by, instead of letting her go, keeps the two close.
> 
> Josie never told him about her family died or how she has nightmares. She has actually began to have feelings for him but never mentioned it because she knew there was no way he would feel the same and she don't want to ruin their friendship.

Josie's POV

Wolf and I get grouped together to go ahead of the ship by two days and scope out the city where we are staying in temporarily.

"So, what is our plan of attack?" I asked Wolf.

"I say we enter through the dock and pretend to be backpackers."

"That would cover the backpacks with supplies."

" Yes it will."

However, that plan failed as we ended up getting attacked by a local gang. Well, we as in Wolf. I had went into an inn that had a tavern common room on the first floor to get us a room(figured it would look normal if we had a room). The old lady at the front desk was extremely kind and it reminded me of my Grandmother who died when I was 12. All in all, it took about 25 minutes.

I thought Wolf had entered behind me. He was usually quiet in places like these. However, I hear several gun shots(thought I had heard some earlier though) and look behind me to see a lack of Wolf. I had already rented the room so I rushed outside to see a set of about 20 men run off after pillaging through a backpack that looked like Wolf's. Then, I realise it is Wolf's but he is nowhere to be seen. I grab the backpack and hurriedly look around until I see an alleyway that looks like somewhere Wolf would be.

I walk in there to see nothing at first. Then I feel someone grab me. I elbow them in the stomach to hear Wolf whisper

"Stop, its me, are they gone?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

He releases me and I spin around and glance at him. I see blood coming from several different places so I ask.

"What happened?"

"20 or so men stopped me from entering the inn behind you. They grabbed me and dragged me over to where you found my backpack. One had a gun and the bullet graised my arm. They took my gun, threw punches and sliced at me with a knife. I was able to get a hit on some of them but there was just too many. I was able to get my gun free and took of running into the alley so I would have a tactical advantage."

"Oh my"

He looked rather pale but with the likely blood loss, I am surprised he was even on his feet. I lead him back to the inn and had a close eye on him. He stumbled a couple times but remained steady. We entered the inn and climbed the stairs to our room. To not raise suspicion, we had decided to get one bed and share. I had him sit down on the bed.

He took off his shirt as I grabbed a first aid kit. I noticed he winced as he did it . I grab some bandage and immediately wrapped up where the bullet graised his arm. By the time I had finished bandaging him up, he had dozed off. I prayed that he passed out because of the long day and not blood loss. He had mostly stopped bleeding though.


	3. Chapter 3

After Wolf dozes off, I checked his pulse every little bit to ensure(and to mostly reassure myself) that he was still alive. After checking it for the 80th time(lost count so that's an estimate), I sit down at the desk that came with this room and draw in my journal. See, ever since I was a little kid(maybe 9) I had a journal that I would draw in and one I would write songs in.

I had always been told I was gifted but I never felt that way. Everyone is gifted in some way. Me, I was just into art and music. I hear Wolf shift on the bed and turn around to see him laying on the pillow with a blanket over him. The bed had already been turned down and I had been able to convince the half-asleep man to lay down before he passed out.

Wolf has always cared and I feel obliged (as if I wouldn't already) care for him. He actually stuck around. Back home in Tennessee, most people didn't do that. He always did, from that fateful day about a year ago until now. I mean, yes, I do have some other friends from the Navy and so does he, but we were always closest. I decide to pull out my songwriting journal and softly sing something to myself.

" I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am"

I accidentally kinda fell in love with Wolf. I know he can't possibly feel the same when there are all those other, better girls he could so easily date. I don't want to ruin our friendship so I keep quiet. I get up and rise to once again check his pulse. It is still strong and steady so I don't fret. I smile as I walk back over to the desk. I yawn quietly and look at my watch for it to read 11:00.

It really has been along day. We were up by dawn and in the city at 8. We checked into the hotel at 8:30 that night. I grab some clothes to change into and I go to the restroom. I walk out after changing to see Wolf still sleeping. I lay on the opposite edge of the bed on top of the covers. I had already checked in with the ship.

#Nightmare#

I look around the living room in my old home to see my family dead with blood all around them.I begin to sob. Then they sit up and Mom says,

"This is your fault"

Dad says,"You could have saved us"

My older brother, Ethan says,"You killed me"

My older sister, Hope says,"You don't care about us, you wanted us dead all along "

My little sister, Lizzie says,"Why did you not love us?"

My littlest brother, Dean says,"Why did you kill us?"

My view shifts to Wolf lying on the floor, bullet wound to the head.

#wakes up#

I wake up sobbing. I tried to be quiet but I see a concerned Wolf looking at me and says,

"Josie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, bad dream"

He leans forward and hugs me tight. I fall back asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added lyrics from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> So, what do you guys think. Leave me a comment and let me know or if you ask a question, I'll awnser in a chapter as soon as I see it.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and find I am tucked under the covers. I'm confused because I know I lay down on top of the covers. I look over to see an empty space, well Wolf always has been an early riser. I sit up and stretch. I hear the shower running.

I yawn and crawl out of bed. My watch reads it to be 9:00 in the morning. I gather my stuff together and grab me some clothes. I set them down on the desk and wait. A mere 5 minutes later, the shower turns off. I double check to ensure my clothes are all together.

8 minutes after, the bathroom door opens. Wolf walks out and grabs the bandages to recover his wounds on his torso and arms. His left arm where the bullet graised him looks rough. He looks at me and sees that I'm awake.

"Good morning Josie "

" 'morning Wolf, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better, and you?"

"Good, let me get your bandages"

"Ok" he resigns as he knows I'll wrap them either way.

I fix the bandages and he winces several times which bothers me. He thanks me and I go to take my shower.

#timeskip#

I step out of the bathroom to see Wolf sitting in the chair reading something. In order to not disturb him, I try to sneak past him to grab my hairbrush, which I forgot to bring with me. I had grabbed the hairbrush and before entering the bathroom, I turn around to see Wolf's eyes on me from over the book.

I come out of the bathroom with my hair tied up in a ponytail. After I put my stuff back up, Wolf says,"You wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I think I saw a nice cafe only a block from here"

"Ok and Josie"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for patching me up yesterday"

"Its nothing"

"You checked my pulse about every 15 minutes. Not many people would do that."

"You were awake?"

"Yeah, I can be a very light sleeper sometimes but I feel back asleep right afterwards."

"Oh"

"And Josie, you sing very good."

"Thanks..." By now I am extremely embarrassed. Wolf stays silent after this.

We walk to the cafe and I hear someone order aubergine. Wolf frowns and I ask, "What is aubergine?"

"You don't know what aubergine is?!?"

"No..."

"Its a purple fruit"

"Like eggplant?"

"What's that?"

"A purple fruit that tastes disgusting."

"I remember now, its called eggplant in some other places."


	5. Hiding Part 4

After eating lunch, we scope out any other gangs(already alerted captain about the one that attacked Wolf).

We fail to find others and I sigh to myself in thankfulness.

"Hey Josie"

"Yeah"

"Since we have a bit of down time, can you tell me what Tennessee was like, I mean, if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind. And Tennessee was beautiful. It had mountains that seemed to stretch high into the sky. It had green, leafy plants and all kinds of animals. And the people... Everyone knew everyone else."

"Wow, do you miss it?"

"Yes, I miss it, but I wouldn't trade being on the ship for a million dollars. Well, I would prefer for the epidemic to never have happened but you get the point."

He chuckles and nods his head in agreement. As we walked, we saw people rushing to places they needed to be like bees. When I mentioned the comparison to Wolf, he laughed.

"That's actually very accurate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
